


A Possibility

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [12]
Category: Zardoz (1974)
Genre: Bioessentialism, Drabble, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Male arousal and ejaculation is possible. The Eternals have just been going about things incorrectly.
Relationships: Arthur Frayn/Friend (Zardoz)
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915





	A Possibility

"Consuella would be furious to see her research debunked," murmured Friend.

"Oh, positively!" returned Arthur.

The two of them had stumbled across their discovery accidentally. It had started with Friend wondering why Consuella was so focused on male reproductive capability when their society clearly had no need for it. Arthur had then posited male arousal was still possible, but that there was a flaw in their experimental design. All of their arousing stimuli had focused on intercourse between a man and a woman,

Their experiments began shortly after that. They started with simply missing to test for arousal responses Kissing was one of the simplest erotic stimuli ancient people's had. The practice was rather barbaric and messy, but they had both enjoyed it-- a promising first step.

The two men then began to touch each other as they did now, each stroking the other's genitalia to test for arousal. Quite simply, it worked. Arthur Frayn and Friend were both quite capable of arousal, they had simply been working under false assumptions.

Arthur hissed as Friend worked faster, returning his enthusiasm in equal measure. As they were close to completion, Friend initiated another kiss to increase their mutual arousal.

Arthur tended to climax first, something about his genetics no doubt. The pair often moved to Level 2 together as to feel each other's arousal and finish in rapid succession.

As the two of them finished, the compute received a message on the latest generation of Brutals. A match for some factor Arthur was looking for had been found


End file.
